Mother Knows Best
by JustAudrey07
Summary: Astoria struggles throughout her young life, fighting her mother as she tries to tell her what to eat, where to go, what kind of person to be, and who she can or can't marry. Different plot than my Dirty Little Secret fic.
1. Almond Joy

_(A/N: Okay, so I know I am writing two other big stories and shouldn't get distracted by a third, but I'm a little worn out on them and need a new story to keep things fresh. I was inspired to write this after watching an old episode of Gilmore Girls and figured this would be a good outlet for my writers block. This Draco/Astoria story is a different universe than my Dirty Little Secret story for those of you who read my other stuff. Most of this story is already written, I'm just posting it in short chapters. Enjoy! )_

Almond Joy

"Astoria Greengrass, you drop that this instant!" her mother chided intensely, causing the three year-old to panic as if she were in danger.

"But Momma, I want ice cream!" Astoria whined in protest, possessively clutching the bowl of chocolate and vanilla swirl. "All the other kids at the party get to have some!"

"I don't care about what the other kids eat," Mrs. Greengrass hissed quietly, bending over her daughter to shield her from a public scene. "Let the other parents worry about their children getting fat and having pockmarked skin and rotting teeth! No daughter of mine is going to end up like a slob, now give it here this instant!"

Astoria looked up at her mother, sharp green eyes filling with tears as she looked around at the other kids happily eating their birthday cake and ice cream. Being denied the treat when she hadn't been bad went against every fiber in the universal toddler sense of fairness, and she quietly began to cry as she was unable to further express her sorrow.

"Is that what pretty girls do?" Mrs. Greengrass demanded, finally pulling the dessert away.

"No, Momma," Astoria sniffed, trying to hold back her shameful tears.

"Good, now go play with your friends," her mother demanded, standing up and exposing her daughter's red tear streaked face for all to see.

"Why do you have to be such a baby, Astoria?" Daphne taunted. "Do you have to argue and cry over everything Mother says?"

"That's why you don't get any dessert," Pansy chimed in, taking a big spoonful of her sundae. "Because you're such a brat that your mother hates you!"

Astoria quickly fled from her sister's company and went off towards the party, desperately trying to avoid another plight of tears. She stood by the table filled with presents and wished she had her security blanket. She could throw it over her head and pretend it was an Invisibility Cloak and not have to worry about anyone else talking to her. Not that many people ever did.

She was startled as a blonde boy approached the table, quickly shuffling through his birthday gifts as he looked for a specific item.

"Yuck, Caldron Cakes with almonds!" he sneered, picking up a package that he had missed in his marathon of opening up his pile of gifts earlier. "I hate almonds."

The boy then turned and stared at Astoria as though she were a sudden apparition.

"Here," he said, shoving the slightly mashed cake into her hand. "I don't want this."

The boy ran off before she could say anything, either in protest due to her sweet prohibition or in thanks for someone actually thinking of her for once. She watched him join his friends and smiled, quickly devouring the cake before her mother could take it away from her.


	2. Solemn Oaths

Solemn Oaths

Astoria wandered the halls of the manor, slowly walking down to the dinner table as she remained wrapped up in Daphne's old copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Year One._ She was so engaged that she rounded the corner without looking, and immediately knocked into someone.

"Astoria!" her mother scolded, stumbling to keep her balance. "Watch where you're going, you almost scuffed my new boots!"

"Sorry, Mother," she replied automatically, trying to suppress a grin. "I guess I just got caught up in reading…"

"What are you doing with that book?" she demanded. "You're not even of age for school yet."

"I'll be going in three months," Astoria reminded patiently. "I really enjoy reading up on all of this, it sounds so exciting."

"I will not have you wrinkling your nose by incessantly sticking it in a textbook," her mother proclaimed, swiping the volume out of her daughter's hand before she could react. "That's no way for you to make friends or find a husband."

"But I thought the point of Hogwarts was to learn magic…" Astoria began to argue.

"You will do enough to get by and stay out of trouble," Mrs. Greengrass decreed. "But you do not need to be a show off and alienate others. Boys aren't interested in girls with brains. Just follow your sister's example."

"Well why can't Daphne be Daphne while I learn as far as I want?" Astoria inquired with her head tilted in confusion.

"Because you're a Greengrass female, that's why," her mother responded. "It's your duty to find a man and continue his Pureblood line honorably, and you're not going to find a way to do that through books."

Astoria watch as her mother speed off in a huff, muttering something about banishing all of Daphne's textbooks. She on the other hand couldn't help but grin, and she made a solemn oath to herself to be the top of her class every year, and damn any boys who thought her worthless because of it.


	3. Jack and Broke

Jack and Broke

"Thanks for helping me with my Transfiguration homework, Astoria," Jack Davies expressed as he sat back in his seat. "I was never able to get the turtle to stay into a teapot and not walk off the table."

"You just lack focus in class is all," she replied, looking inside the pale green teapot in approval. "It's always easier when you aren't distracted by what everyone else is doing."

"Nah, I just think you teach it better," he complimented with a charming smile. Astoria struggled to not blush as he gazed at her. Jack was a perfect miniature of his older brother Roger in looks, though his mind seemed to be more grounded and he was able to hold a full conversation without talking about Qudditch. Astoria had always secretly liked Jack, and for the past three years her eyes had scouted him out at the Ravenclaw table as she sat and ignored the shallow banter of her fellow Slytherins. She nearly exploded when he approached her after lunch and asked for her help, saying he admired how she was always able to complete her assignment on the first try.

"You know, Astoria, you aren't like the other Slytherin girls I've talked to," he admitted, keeping that irresistibly charming and casual smile on his face as his sky blue eyes focused on her intently.

"Is that so?" she asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly as she began to pack up her bag.

"Yeah, I mean you're really smart and actually pretty nice," he enumerated happily. "You don't go around picking on people like the others do. Sometimes I think you should have been a Ravenclaw like me."

"The Sorting Hat actually almost placed me there," she replied, immediately kicking herself. Why did she tell him that? She had never told anyone that.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"We decided that I was too shrewd and too focused on finding ways to piss off my mother not to be placed in Slytherin," she admitted slyly, and was pleased to hear him laugh. A few more moments passed by, and Astoria found herself getting nervous. She wanted nothing more than to stay and talk to him, yet she couldn't keep still and kept packing up to leave.

"So the Hogsmade trip is this weekend," he stated suddenly, passing her an escaped quill.

"Yes," was the only thing she could say in response.

"You going with anyone?"

"No."

"Would you like to go with me?"

Astoria stared in shock at the boy who looked at her so intently, flashing his pearly teeth in a confident smile.

"Yes," she replied again, and quickly rushed out of the classroom without further comment.

* * *

Jack and Astoria laughed as they walked out of Zonko's, casually strolling down the street towards the Shrieking Shack. It had been an absolutely wonderful outing. Jack was funny and easy to talk to, and she felt like she was on top of the world being the object of his attention. He stopped them by the fence just outside the old building, and turned towards her with a smile.

"I'm really glad you came with me," Jack stated.

"Me too," she agreed earnestly.

"I've actually wanted to ask you out for a while," he admitted, causing Astoria's heart to stumble slightly. "I mean you're really pretty and smart, and just…cool."

"I…I think you're all those things too," she replied, finding it strangely difficult to be so blunt with her feelings. "Handsome though, instead of pretty."

Jack released that irresistible smile and walked a little closer to her.

"May I kiss you?" he asked softly, whispering the words. Astoria was so stunned and taken aback she could only nod her head and stand still. Jack bridged the gap between them and cupped her face, lifting it up so she looked into his eyes. She was able to smile slightly before his lips brushed against hers in her first kiss. It was a wonderful, breath taking experience, and she felt that Jack pulled away far too soon. He smiled at her however, and she delighted in the fact that he seemed to be blushing as much as she was.

"Wow, that was…"

"_Stupefy!" _

Astoria watched in horror as Jack was thrown back and Stunned. She turned around quickly and was even more shocked when she recognized the attacker.

"Daphne? What did you do that for?" she cried.

"Mother's orders," Daphne replied simply. "I told her that you fancied this little Half-Blood. She told me to keep you away from him at all costs. I thought you had much more sense than this and can't believe you defiled yourself by letting him kiss you."

"Jack!" Astoria exclaimed, rushing towards him as he struggled to his feet.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled, holding out his wand and pointing it in her face. "You and you're whole family are monsters."

Astoria felt her insides crack as he stared at her in disgust before he ran back into town. She bitterly fought the tears that wanted to fall down her face as she watched him escape.

"You're welcome," Daphne stated smugly, grabbing her shoulder in affection. Without a thought Astoria spun around and slapped her. She marched off the grounds, ignoring her sister's curses and threats to write their mother. Astoria no longer cared about the pressures of her family, and would never again loose someone she wanted due to their agenda.


	4. Thank You For Smoking

Thank You For Smoking

Astoria stole outside, panting in disgust after finally escaping her captor. The Parkinson's were throwing their annual Christmas Party, which despite the Dark Lord's quiet infiltration of the Ministry still took place as usual. The house was filled with Death Eaters and Dark supporters, all toasting to their eventual success as they downed the never-ending flow of champagne. Marcus Flint seemed to have a thirst that could not be quenched by alcohol, and he had followed Astoria to a back corner and pinned her against a wall, citing the pretense of mistletoe that hung everywhere from the ceiling. She had managed to keep her cool as the man twice her size and eight years her senior sloppily tried to shove his hand up her dress, and she was able to knee him in a particularly sensitive area that got him rolling on the floor.

She desperately wanted to go home, but she knew her parents would want to stay for a few more hours. So instead she sought the solitude of the outdoor patio. The drastic winter temperature was a perfect shield for unwanted visitors, and she was more than happy to spend the rest of the night wrapped up in a stolen blanket and her new book.

Unfortunately it seemed she wasn't the first to think of escaping outside, as she forgot that there was one brand of person who would always step outdoors for a spell no matter what the weather conditions: smokers.

She almost turned to leave and find another spot to hide out when she recognized who the lone smoky figure was. It was Draco Malfoy.

Perhaps it was the soft light of the moon casting an illusion, but she found him looking horribly pale and gaunt. He had always been slim but these days he was looking down right emaciated. She of course had heard the rumors floating around the House and school of his secret task, but she had always dismissed it as another boastful story of a school boy looking for attention. Now however it seemed painfully clear that he was suffering something far over his head.

She didn't know what made her do it but she immediately cast aside her plans to find somewhere else to go and silently joined him at the railing, looking out at the grand view of the midnight grounds without casting a glance at him.

"You lost, Greengrass?" Draco asked stoically, blowing a cloud of smoke her way.

"I have an excellent sense of direction, Malfoy," she bantered, and was surprised at how nice it felt to see the ends of his lips flicker up into a momentary smile.

"I'm actually on the lamb," she explained, filling the empty night with conversation. "I just escaped a molestation attempt by Flint. I got him where it hurts and wasn't really moved to stick around till he gained his senses."

Draco let out a smirking laugh, and his gaze flickered up and down her body as though reevaluating her.

"Yes, Marcus did always have a lust for younger girls," he mused. "In fact I'm a bit surprised. You're a little more _developed_ than he usually goes for."

"Ah, well, there's no accounting for standards when you're drunk," she replied, causing him to laugh again. The air was silent once more as Draco pulled on the last of his cigarette and flipped his sleek case open for another.

"Fag?" he offered through pursed lips, his long cigarette bouncing with the syllable.

"Mother would kill me if she caught me smoking…so yes."

He smirked again and passed her his lighted cig, taking another one out of the case for himself. She took in a deep breath and immediately began to sputter, desperately trying to keep from coughing like a fool.

"You know, Greengrass, for as witty and independent as you've always been it's hard to remember that you're only fourteen," he mused lightly, watching her try to catch her breath in amusement.

"That's funny," she sputtered, "because I came out here because it looked like you needed to be reminded that you're only sixteen."

Draco's amused gaze instantly morphed into a sneer. He ripped his eyes away from her and stared back at the grounds, muttering dangerously under his breath. Astoria was unmoved.

"My age has ceased to be a factor in my life," he spat, flicking the ash out into the night air.

"I don't necessarily think that's the healthiest outlook to have," she stated.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he demanded, rounding on her menacingly. "You don't know anything about my outlook, _little girl_. And if you think for a damn moment that I need your help…"

"I never said you did," she replied coolly. "And you're right. I have no idea what you're going through or what you have to do. I can just see you're not really taking care of yourself, and that can't be helping you for whatever it is you're doing that has made you so…edgy this year."

Draco's grey eyes softened slightly at her response, and his smirking, superior demeanor seemed to have been deflated.

"You know sleep may also help," she continued, dancing over the loud silence. "And you should definitely think about getting some sun. And probably some food, too. Almonds are very high in protein and good for your…"

"I hate almonds," he interjected quickly, though his tone shifted back into that of casual amusement.

"Well you should definitely think about not smoking," she suggested kindly, putting out her still lit cigarette. "It'll give you cancer."

"In all honesty I probably won't live long enough to get cancer," he muttered, and Astoria got the sense that he was talking more to himself than to her.

"Well that would be a damn shame," she declared earnestly. Draco tilted his head, once again staring at her in reexamination. She felt a strange yet not completely unpleasant churning in her stomach when he looked at her like that. It was one of the most intense sensations she had ever felt, and she found herself fixated under his gaze.

"Are you trying to tell me you know of something worth living for?" he asked darkly, sliding his hand into hers slowly.

"There are plenty of things worth living for," she replied, though at that very moment she could only think of one. Draco smirked and quickly ashed out his cig, using his hold on her hand to pull her closer. She could smell the mix of his cologne and nicotine when he stood so close, and she had to admit she liked the mixture. He placed the palm of his hand over her cheek, rubbing circles against her smooth skin.

"You're so warm," he muttered softly, and he shifted uncomfortably as though he were struggling with something. Astoria on her part felt like she was burning up, and if Draco didn't do something to her soon she felt like she might just erupt.

"Astoria! There you are! What are you…?"

Draco quickly retracted his hand from her face as Mrs. Greengrass stepped out onto the balcony. Astoria stepped forward hastily, furious at her mother for breaking the mesmerizing trance. Draco merely leaned back against the railing.

"Astoria, have you been smoking?" her mother demanded, sniffing the stale air in front of her daughter.

"Yes," she replied quickly. "I always have a cig after shooting up and having a few rounds of unprotected sex."

Draco chuckled at her comment and returned to staring out at the grounds. Mrs. Greengrass grabbed her daughter's hand forcefully and pulled her back inside.

"You are not to talk to that Malfoy boy, do you hear me?" her mother hissed. "His family has been disgraced and disfavored with the Dark Lord, and I will not have you associating with him."

Astoria quickly shot her head back outside to try and catch another glimpse at Draco. His appeal had instantly intensified, and her new goal of the party was to escape her mother as quickly as she could to find him.

Unfortunately by the time she was able to make it to the balcony he had gone. She felt a wave of disappointment crash through her and she cursed her mother for dragging her away. She was about to leave when she noticed a glint of silver reflecting the full moonlight. She walked to the railing and found a silver cigarette case still full of rolled tobacco, purposefully abandoned by its owner.

She couldn't help but smile as she slipped it in her purse.


	5. Nowhere Man

Nowhere Man

Astoria arched her back, taking a moment to stretch as she stood in front of an endless sea of empty tables filled with dirty glasses. The dinner rush at the Blind Prophet's pub had just died down, and with one of the waitresses out sick and the other out well she had to take all of the tables herself. She was already exhausted, but she had to get everything cleaned and orderly before the regulars came for their nightly binge.

She cringed as she heard the door swing open, announcing a customer had just walked in. The bartender had left to find his own dinner, refusing to eat "the fucking slop they serve in this piss poor place". Astoria didn't blame him at the time, but now she was the only one left to tend to the newcomer and she had far more important things to do than serve someone firewhiskey as they stared at her ass.

"Firewhiskey on the rocks," the young man ordered in a gruff voice as she walked behind the bar. Rolling her eyes at her correct premonition she fitfully poured the drink and prayed he would leave soon enough. She turned to face him to hand him his beverage and almost dropped it when she did.

"Draco?" she exclaimed, not believing her eyes. Draco stared up at her and squinted, his own recognition taking a bit longer.

"Greengrass," he replied in a soft chuckle.

Astoria couldn't help but stare at him in wonder. It had been four years since she had last seen him during the Battle of Hogwarts, and over five since she had really talked to him. They never conversed again after that oddly intimate moment they had shared at the Christmas party. He of course had heavier things on his mind than the attentions of a fourteen or fifteen year old girl as the Dark Lord pressed on his family's spine. She never confronted him again either, even though that memory often replayed itself in her sleep and she still had the silver case packed with stale cigarettes in her bottom drawer. While they were both still at school she used to wonder if he ever thought about her too. He never alluded to such, but Astoria would often feel a gaze upon her in the Common Room and always looked up to see him turning his head away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in excitement. "I thought you dropped off the end of the world."

"I tried to," he admitted, "but it turns out the damn thing is round."

Astoria laughed and rushed across the bar to get a better look at him. She cursed the absurdly short skirt and tight white top she was required to wear with her waitressing gig, but as Draco's eyes fell down her body it was clear that he didn't seem to mind.

"And just what the hell are you doing working in a place like this?" he inquired, his gaze slowly rising to her face.

"You sound just like my mother," she retorted. "Or at least how I imagine she would sound if she knew I was working here."

"I was wondering about how on earth Empress Greengrass and Queenie let their little princess spend her time in such dismal surroundings," he mused. "Exactly what is it they think you are doing?"

"Pottery class," she explained with a grin. "It's how I justify the smells. Every now and then I go to the market and bring home some ceramic junk. Anything to keep them away from knowing I'm saving up to move out."

"Impressive," he granted, taking a sip from his drink. "And what is it that you plan to do when you're all grown up and moved out?"

"I'm studying to be an Obliviator," she explained, grinning at the soft look of disdain he gave her.

"Why?" he scoffed with knitted eyebrows.

"Because it's a perfectly legal way to fuck with Muggles," she responded coyly. "Plus I've always loved messing with people's heads."

Draco let out another begrudging laugh, shaking his head at her in spite of himself.

"And what does your family think you're doing when you're off doing that?" he inquired lightly.

"Book club," she responded without missing a beat.

"You sure are something else, Greengrass," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll give you that much."

"And what about you?" she asked in excitement. "Where have you been? What are you doing back?"

"I've been working," he replied simply. "It's actually been pretty lucrative and I seem to have a decent knack for it. The hardest part is getting clients to get over…me, I suppose."

"Have you been back long?" she inquired cheerfully. "I hadn't heard from anyone that you'd returned."

"I'm not really on the 'social summoning charm' list anymore," he replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I don't get invited to a lot of balls."

"Oh, right," she replied softly. She had been so excited to see him she had forgotten why he had left. There had been no place for him amongst the winners of the war, and those Dark Lord supporters who managed to escape prison saw him as a traitor. He had had no place in England.

"It's alright," he ensured. "It's actually been nice. There is a certain sense of freedom when you're socially despised. I can do or not do pretty much anything I want."

"Sounds wonderful," she replied dreamily, causing him to look at her as though she were mad.

"I mean the freedom, not the whole being despised thing," she finished quickly. Draco merely smirked quietly as he nursed his drink. Astoria returned to clearing off the tables, her mind buzzing with his continued presence. Her heart beat swiftly and her wand nearly slipped out of her hand because her palm kept sweating. She didn't ever remember feeling like this around a boy before, nor did she quite understand why his sudden return had placed her into such sorts, especially as they had never been close.

Still, something about him made her feel…exhilarated, and she didn't want to let that go.

"So what kind of company are you working for?" she inquired kindly, trying to get him to jump back into the conversation. Instead of being inviting, the question seemed to almost startle him. There was a profound moment of hesitation before he spoke, and when he did his single word answer was garnished with a hint of guilt.

"Insurance," he replied, staring straight ahead as he downed the rest of his drink.

Astoria gazed at him, an ominous feeling washing over her at the response. She began to struggle with something to say, debating on whether she wanted to try to divulge deeper into his specific business or try and bring back the enjoyable atmosphere from before, when she was interrupted as a large group of hassled looking tourists entered the pub. They all demanded food and drinks, and between taking their orders and tracking down the bartender her conversation with Draco was left behind. When she finally had a moment to herself to look down the bar he was gone, probably to disappear for another five years.

* * *

With the pub door locked securely behind her Astoria made her way down the dark pavement. It had been the shift from hell and she couldn't wait to climb into bed. She didn't know what kind of excuse she would give her mother to explain her late arrival and she prayed she wouldn't have to talk to her until morning. Right now all she wanted to do was to be alone and reflect over the odd night.

Draco's reappearance had come out of nowhere. She didn't know why it had her so flustered and distracted. She was suddenly acutely aware of a strange emptiness inside of her, one which seemed to have been there all along, only ever filled when he was around.

_How silly of me_, she thought to herself sadly. _Why would you go and let someone like him make you feel that way, especially when you know he's just going to leave?_

She continued to chastise herself as she turned down a back road, letting her feet carry her aimlessly as she walked to no place in particular. She couldn't stop thinking of him, and was therefore taken under complete unawares when a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into an alley.

Her first instinct was to scream; which she did but to no avail as her captor placed one of his large hands over her mouth. Her second reaction was to hit and kick, which she was able to do more successfully. She was able to punch him in the cheek, causing him to curse gruffly and cradle his face, giving her room to escape.

"Astoria, wait!" a gasped breath demanded. Astoria immediately quit her mad dash as she turned to face him.

"Draco?" she inquired for the second time that day. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Trying to get you off the street," he spat, still clutching his face. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out here?"

Astoria couldn't help but laugh ridiculously at the irony.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to grab a girl who's survived war and pull her down a back alley?" she inquired, stepping forward to take a closer look at his face. "_Lumos."_

"But I wasn't trying to attack you," he muttered defensively, justifying how she was able to get in a blow against him. She shook her head as she inspected his check, touching the area gingerly with her hand. He looked so different than he had five years ago. His skin had regained its color and his face had filled out. He no longer looked skeletal; in fact his travels had turned him rather trim. His grey eyes still sunk into his face slightly and they carried a perpetual look of burden in them. But there was something else about them, a glowing intensity that she could not escape and she stood fixated by them. She barely registered his hands sliding across her hips, pulling her in closer, and it was only a moment before his lips crashed into hers that she realized what was happening.

She felt her body come alive as he pulled her in tighter, and she dropped her wand to the ground so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Draco's hands continued to slide on her hips, flirting with the space were her skirt and top met so he could feel a flash of her warm skin. The contact caused her to moan involuntarily. Seemingly fueled by the sound, he pushed her against the alley wall and broke from her lips, kissing her neck greedily as his hands slowly moved up her body. She found her hips canting against his, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her legs around his waist and feel him inside her.

Astoria quickly pushed him away, panting as she pried herself off the alley wall and went in search for her wand. Draco looked a little flushed but unsurprised at her quick change in position. She felt the heat burn in her cheeks, half from shame for almost fucking, for all intents and purposes, a perfect stranger in a back alley, and half from how badly she wanted to throw herself back on him. Her hand shook slightly as she tucked her wand back in her skirt.

"Go out with me," Draco demanded suddenly.

"What?" Astoria inquired, taken aback by the question. Draco exhaled and released a small sneer at himself.

"Go out with me," he repeated, with a softer inflection indicating a request instead of demand.

Astoria's lips parted as her mind raced with the question. Merlin how every inch of her from her brain down screamed for her to say yes (her heart and libido most specifically), but her ever sensible mind shot up red sparks. He was dangerous, a criminal. Who knows what he had been up to in the past four years? She had a very bad feeling about this "insurance" company he worked for. She may not have known him very well, but she knew that he wasn't about to tell her. He was a private person by nature, and if he wanted her he wasn't about to tell her things that would turn her away. At least not until she was so far in that she wouldn't turn back, which she got the feeling that if she said yes she easily could be.

"I…I can't," she muttered weakly, casting her gaze to the side.

"Yes you can," he deflected simply. "You're the most capable person I've ever met. You can do anything you want."

Astoria felt herself be fueled by the personal compliment, and her eyes finally met his again.

"Why?" she asked, returning the prompt to the original question.

"Because you want to, and I want to, and we are people used to getting what we want," he replied, smirking lightly. "Besides, think how mental it will drive your mother if she finds out."

Astoria laughed at the comment and couldn't help but think. He had already managed to get under her skin and hit all of her desires after one meeting. It seemed like she no longer had a choice in the matter and she simply smiled at him, relenting.

"I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at seven," he stated promptly, casually placing his hands into his pockets and smirking in victory.

"Seven-thirty," she argued arbitrarily, determined to get some form of control in the situation. Draco smiled fully and nodded his head.

"Seven-thirty it is."


	6. Don't Gimmie Shelter

(Don't) Gimmie Shelter

Relief swept through Astoria's body as she all but stumbled into her room, and she happily kicked off her heels and collapsed onto her bed. She grabbed one of her pillows and held it close, deeply inhaling the scent left on it for comfort as she reflected upon her night.

She had just escaped from the worst date of her life. He had been obnoxious, abrasive, and completely wrong for her, and she still kicked herself for agreeing to go out with him. The whole time she sat there her mind had been far away, desperately recalling happier times and superior company. Popping off her bed she made a mental stance that she would never see the man again, and was ready to fight in every way possible to ensure it.

She quickly slid off her dress and wrapped herself in her silk robe. The date had left her mentally drained, but she was determined not to have her night wasted by such a thing. She began to pace back and forth in hopes that the activity would lift her spirits.

She did not have to travel far to reach her goal, for after her third turn she was torn from her thoughts by a knock on the window. Grinning ecstatically she jumped over her bed and rushed to open her curtains.

He was early, and he couldn't have gotten there sooner.

Dressed in his usual dark robes, Draco ducked his head as he climbed smoothly through her fourth story window, easily finding his feet and shutting the pane behind him.

"And how was your date, my sweet?" he inquired casually, producing a delicate stem of snow orchids from his jacket pocket and presenting them to her officially. Astoria beamed at their pure beauty before elegantly arranging them amongst her other nightly flowers on the vase by her bedside table.

"I'm back by ten, aren't I?" she replied simply, admiring her collection intently while trying to suppress her grin. Draco's aloof façade cracked momentarily as his eyes narrowed at her flippant response. The full extent of her smile was released when his arms encased her waist from behind as he pressed his body into hers.

"So you're saying, had you liked him, that you would have stayed out later? Perhaps ended the date at his place?" he inquired darkly, running his fingertips lightly down her exposed neck.

"No, not if I really liked him," she replied sultrily. "I'd want him to live if I did, and if I went home with him my boyfriend would surely kill him."

"You're damn right," Draco growled in her ear, swiftly picking her up and laying her on her bed. Astoria laughed as he settled in next to her, the air filling with the living aroma of the scent that had hence forth only been found on her pillow. He stared down at her intensely, resting his head against her hand as she lifted it to stroke his face and hair.

"Oh Draco, it was absolutely horrible," she expressed solemnly. "I feel so terrible each time Mother makes me go on these dates, like I'm betraying you. And the men she picks keep getting worse and worse, I can hardly stand it!"

"Trust me, I'm not too keen on seeing you go out with other men either," he replied bitterly, his eyes darkening at the thought. "But your mother will kick you out if she finds out we're together…"

"That may not be an issue for too much longer," she replied quickly, grinning up at him mischievously. She paused to take in his inquisitive look before pushing him aside gently to grab an open letter off her nightstand. She handed it to him eagerly for him to read.

"It's from the Ministry," she explained excitedly, "from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"You got the job," he stated, a grin forming on his face as his eyes slid down the parchment.

"I got the job!"

Draco immediately tossed the sealed letter to the side and grasped her face to kiss. Her hands instantly shot up into his fine blonde hair to bring him closer, having ached for this action all night.

"Can you believe it?" she exclaimed happily as his attentions began to wander down her neck. "I finally get to be an Obliviator! I'll be able to move out and then it won't matter what Mother thinks. You and I can actually be together."

Draco's kisses stumbled slightly at her last words, and his hesitance caused her heart to fall asunder.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he inquired, running his hand along her stomach as he avoided her gaze.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, stopping his hand from its light touches as she glared at him intensely.

"Do you have any idea what your life will be like if you're associated with me? I have a lot of enemies, and most people just hate me. You could lose your job over it, or worse. There are people out there who aren't above going after me through you, and there is no way I'm letting that…"

"Stop it," she interrupted sternly, a firm scowl plastered on her face. "Don't you dare talk to me like I'm some naïve simpleton. You don't think I knew all of that before I got into this? You don't think I realize who you are? I'm not some weak little thing that needs to be sheltered and I'm sick of being treated like I don't have a mind of my own. I get enough of that from my mother, I don't need it from you!"

"You know I don't think you're weak or naive," he replied quietly, looking at her solemnly. "You're the strongest person I know. I just don't want to ruin your life."

"Draco, you're the best thing I have _in_ my life," she expressed, staring at him intently. "I decided a long time ago I wasn't going to let other people's expectations or desires dictate who I am or what I do. If you don't want to be with me because you don't care about me that's one thing, but I won't accept any other reason. I love you, Draco, and I'll never apologize for that. I am more than ready to take the consequences that come with being with you."

Astoria held her confident expression rigidly as she waited for his reaction. They had never said "I love you" to each other, even though she had known she felt that way for weeks. Draco stared at her, and though his eyes only widened slightly and his lips just barely parted, she could tell he was completely taken aback. She didn't care if he returned the words or not, that wasn't why she told him. He needed to know the seriousness and deepness of her feelings for him, and that she wasn't giving him up without a fight.

"You're mental for loving me," he muttered softly, pulling her back into his arms as he stroked her hair affectionately.

"Nobody ever said I wasn't," she replied seriously, happily returning to her place beside him. He gently ran his hands down her side before catching her lips in a kiss. She returned the sentiment in a frenzied passion, pulling on his neck so he rolled on top of her. He readily complied, never breaking the kiss as he used his hands to gently peel off her robe.

"These are nice," he commented smugly, running his hands over her new black lacy bra and knickers. "You buy these for me?"

"Well, I figured if you didn't like them my date would," she bantered as his kisses slipped down her neck. He bit her avidly in response before descending down her frame. Astoria wriggled in anticipation as his hands slipped into her knickers, eagerly awaiting his next extremely skillful maneuver.

"Astoria, are you back already? You were supposed to be out until… Dear Merlin!"

Astoria was pulled out of her pleasure state as her mother came into sharp focus. She quickly sat up as Draco rolled off of her, the scene of her being practically naked with a boy in her bed shining all too clearly in her mind.

"What are you doing!" her mother shrieked in demand, clutching her chest at stumbling upon the scandal. Astoria turned to face Draco who held a stoic expression to the world, but his worry could not escape her trained eye. She was instantly filled with a drive for protection, and she rounded on her mother fearlessly.

"Pretty much exactly what it looks like," she replied, wrapping herself up casually.

"You!" she exclaimed loudly, rounding on Draco. "How dare you defile my little girl and try to steal her purity! You get out of my house this instant! Astoria, you are never going to see him again!"

"That's not going to happen," Astoria stated firmly. "He's my boyfriend and I love him and he's not going anywhere. And we took care of my 'purity' months ago."

Draco couldn't help but smirk smugly at the comment, and he felt a deep wave of affection toll through him as he watched Astoria battle her mother.

"Boyfriend? You don't have a boyfriend!" her mother spat haughtily, her voice shaking at the prospect.

"Oh, just like I haven't had a waitressing job for the last year? Or that I haven't been studying my arse off and just become an Obliviator?" Astoria inquired, shoving her acceptance letter in her mother's pedicured hand.

"How…how…when?" her mother sputtered, her eyes wide in shock.

"Pottery class? Book club?" Astoria replied, crossing her arms. "Even I'm shocked that you bought it for this long."

Mrs. Greengrass stared at her daughter as though she had never seen her properly before. Completely flabbergasted, she was so taken aback she even stared at Draco for further answers.

"Hi, I'm "ballroom dancing lessons"," he greeted, smiling confidently off of Astoria's strength.

"No!" Mrs. Greengrass cried, completely losing it. "This ends this moment! You're my daughter, and I forbid you from seeing him anymore!"

"Fine," Astoria replied nonchalantly. "Then I'm moving out."

"WHAT?" her mother demanded in conniption. "No you will not! You haven't any place to go!"

"She'll stay with me," Draco interrupted seamlessly, cutting apart the conversation. Astoria turned to face him quickly, her turn to be shocked for the night.

"Are you serious?" she asked, a grin filling up her face.

"Of course," he replied, grabbing her hand. "You'll stay until you find your feet…and maybe even after."

Astoria beamed at him before grabbing his face, kissing him hard at the invitation and the underlying gesture. He held her tightly, and for a few moments she was able to drown out her mother's wailings.

"Astoria, I swear if you leave with him you can never come back!" her mother cried dramatically, crossing her arms and glaring like a three year old.

"If that's how you feel," she replied calmly. Astoria's mother glared in complete and intense anger at her daughter, and for a brief moment Astoria wondered if she would hit her. Instead her mother chose a different reaction; she broke down into tears.

"Astoria, don't do this!" her mother pleaded sorrowfully, falling to her knees. "You can't leave me!"

"Mother, it's time for me to go," she replied calmly, kneeling down and stroking her hair. "Let me go and you won't lose me. Try and keep me and I promise you you will."

Astoria's mother let out a relenting sob before she climbed to her feet, rushing quickly out of her room. Astoria and Draco both stared at the door in sobering silence for a few moments, waiting to see if she'd return. After a confirming passage of absence Astoria quietly went around her room and with Draco's help began to pack her things.


	7. The One That Got Away

The One That Got Away

"I always knew this would happen," Mrs. Greengrass stated to her daughter in a tone of false worry.

"Mother, please," Astoria responded, clearing up the already spotless living room fretfully as she had no other outlet for her nervous energy.

"That boy is a good-for-nothing useless criminal, and I never should have allowed you to date him."

Astoria rounded on her mother, staring at her fiercely. _Allowed_ was definitely too active of an adverb. Her family's eventual acceptance of hers and Draco's relationship was much better described in terms of relent. A few weeks of severed communication from each other seemed to cement her determined intent to her family.

The first to bridge the gap had been her father. He was a very old-fashioned man and had been extremely disappointed over his daughter's behavior and his wife's inability to handle the situation. Upon further reflection however he slowly came around to the idea. His daughter had always been notably independent and skillful, and though she had done many disapproving things behind his back (the thought of his youngest daughter being a waitress in a run-down pub still caused him to shudder) she had managed to fulfill her desires discretely and not tarnish the family's reputation. This merited her the respect due to an adult capable of making their own decisions. Besides, the one engrained point he and his wife had drilled into their daughters was their duty to find another wealthy Pureblood family to marry into, and despite all of his flaws Draco Malfoy certainly fit within this category. Why still a scandalous match their relationship was not severe enough to blast her name off the family tree, and the continued prosperity of the family depended on the father's acceptance of his daughter's choice. Less than a month after she had moved out Mr. Greengrass visited their home and diplomatically gave his blessing. Draco in turn officially asked to begin courting his daughter.

Daphne was the next to accept the couple. Her longtime boyfriend from Durmstrang had finally popped the question. The eldest Greengrass sister had been planning her wedding since her sixth birthday, and despite countless revisions there had always remained one constant: that Astoria be one of her bride's maids.

"I'm not going to let your stupid decision ruin the most important day of my life," Daphne announced one morning, showing up at her door to unceremoniously shove a frilly emerald green gown into her arms. After firing off countless dates of bridal showers, fittings, parties and rehearsal dinners that Astoria had no clue how she was supposed to remember, Daphne left with one final, semi-encouraging quip:

"He can come if you want. After all he's not all that bad to look at and his presence wouldn't ugly up my wedding album."

Draco did go. And though he sat by himself during the ceremony and was mostly ignored by her relatives at the reception, he was, in a sense, accepted as a part of their lives and was snidely tolerated.

This was more than Astoria had dared to hope for. She had the job of her dreams and was living with the man she loved, all of it out in the open and accepted by her restrictive and conservative family. Well, _tolerated_ at least, for her mother was still very quick to denounce her choice in boyfriend. Normally Astoria was quick to reprimand her mother for her insults or ignore her blatantly if the matter was small enough not to be addressed.

But today Astoria could only struggle to hold back her tears at her mother's accusation. She was quickly taken back to that painful memory from five days ago, a memory that swiftly brought an end to her happy life.

She had come home early from the office and was deep in debate over whether to cook dinner or just order take-out when Draco burst through their door. He held a violent inflection of outrage and terror, and for the first time in their relationship she was momentarily afraid of him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded in an icy snap, pushing past her hastily as he rushed towards his home office.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked, still terrified but no longer of him.

"You shouldn't be here," he yelled, shuffling through his desk manically. "Get out of here, now!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" she shouted back, firmly holding her ground despite the stream of tears flowing down her face. His eyes snapped back to hers fiercely, but the violence that fueled him seemed to vanish as he saw her distress. For a moment she saw all the hate and anger in his face transform into regret and sorrow, before their attention was stolen by two loud 'pops' at the far side of the room. Astoria gasped as two large men clad in Ministry robes suddenly appeared in her house.

"Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for crimes against the Ministry," one of them proclaimed as they rounded on Draco roughly.

"No!" she cried desperately, instinctively reaching for her wand to fend off the attack.

"_Expelliarmus," _one of the Enforcers cast lazily, rendering both she and Draco of their wands simultaneously. The other quickly pointed his wand at Draco, binding him with invisible ropes.

"Let me go!" Draco demanded, pure loathing pouring out of his eyes as the larger Enforcer grabbed him by the arms. "I haven't done anything!"

"Save it for the Wizengamot," the Enforcer replied, dragging him out forcefully.

"Draco, what's going on?" Astoria cried, rushing to his side as they began to drag him out.

"Astoria, I'm innocent, I swear it. You have to believe me!"

The pleading heart-wrenching look that filled his face still burned into her memory. That had been the last time she had seen him, the last that she had heard from him. Even his parents had been denied access to see their son as the Enforcers kept him captive. Astoria therefore had to wait and discover the fate of her future until it was printed three days later in the Daily Prophet.

Rumors of a government overthrow by former Death Eaters had been avidly circulated by the paper during recent months, and a nervous panic had ignited throughout the community still wary of the new peace. The Prophet proclaimed that the Ministry had hard evidence proving that Draco had been leading a group bent on returning the reign of terror brought forth by their former master. That was why he had been so quickly detained, and why his trial had been sped up to tomorrow.

The whole idea was absolutely ludicrous to Astoria. Draco had hardly wanted to play his part in last war, let alone bring about another one. He was happy succeeding in his business and coming home each night. He had always appeared grateful for the life he was able to have after everything that had happened, and had never alluded to wanting anything more.

Except…

Except Draco never really alluded to anything about his job. As Astoria searched her mind she felt a panic course through her as she could recall only a handful of facts about where her boyfriend went almost every day. It was an insurance firm, one that had a legitimate front. Yet its reputation had been called into question as they employed many of those accused of being Dark Lord sympathizers. Astoria had always blown off such accusations as being prejudice and hypocritical. Very few businesses would give work to those who had done their time or had charges cleared, and those that did shouldn't be marked as evil just for giving people a second chance. She was proud of Draco for finding something he liked to do, something that made him feel useful.

And yes it didn't hurt that the money was good, and through his work he had bought them a lovely house that Astoria happily and painstakingly decorated. Sure sometimes his hours were a little odd, but that is to be expected of any business. And no, no if asked right out she couldn't say just exactly what he did or where he went when he left at night…

She felt her heart drop to the heels of her feet. How could she have been so blind? How could she, someone who explored and researched every detail in school and work, allow herself to turn her back on something so obviously suspicious? Every time she had asked him a direct question about his work he had deflected it or responded with a vague answer, and instead of pushing him, demanding an explanation, she had simply quit asking for prosperity sake.

And now she was lost. Lost as she stood inside her own home, surrounded by her pretty things, unsure of where the man she loved was, whether she'd ever see him again, or if he was indeed that man at all. She had no idea, no hope, and the only indication of her fate was an article in the paper, writing about Draco as if he were already condemned.

"You should have listened to me," her mother continued, snapping Astoria out of her increasing worry. "I always knew he was no good, and this proves it."

"This proves nothing," Astoria responded in a growl, balling up the Prophet in her hands.

"That boy is a liar, a criminal, probably a cheater, and worst off was sloppy enough to get caught. You need to distance yourself from him immediately, and save whatever shred of reputation you can!" Mrs. Greengrass exclaimed.

Astoria let her mother's words and advice wash over her. She felt their buried wisdom hidden under her mother's shrieks. Everything she had just said most likely had a ring of truth to it, and any self-preserving Slytherin would heed such advice and flee why they still could.

Astoria quickly discarded the wretched paper into the fire, causing the flames to momentarily erupt as she spun on her heel. She determinedly marched past her mother and all of her possessions as she swiftly made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" her mother demanded, a garnish of hope decorating her voice. After swinging on her cloak Astoria paused, her hand resting on the door knob as she finalized her decision.

"To save my lying, cheating, sloppy criminal of a boyfriend," she announced, before quickly slipping through the door and slamming it hard behind her.

* * *

The next night Astoria sat curled up in Draco's favorite arm chair, the contents of a tattered old shoe box sprawled out in front of her. A silver cigarette case, a pressed white orchid, a strip of photos taken at a carnival where Draco actually posed goofily and dozens of folded notes sat among other seemingly worthless objects that meant the world to her. Every item represented one of the happiest moments in her life, reflecting the good times she and Draco had shared.

_Funny_, she thought to herself, how in all the time she and Draco had been together she had itemized the best of it and fit it all into an un-enchanted shoe box. A week ago she would have considered herself the happiest woman on earth. But now, after the past few days, after her suffering, after what she had just done…now she wasn't so sure. How could someone who claimed they loved her, who had laid in her arms as he retold the horrors of his time with Voldermort, who had told her countless time that this life, their life, was more than he ever thought he could ever have, do this to her? Why would he risk the wonderful life they had built by mixing himself up in something so dangerous? And worst of all, how on earth had she not noticed? How had she become the kind of girl complacent with luxuries and sweet words, when important physical and verbal absences had been all but tossed into her face for the past year?

And now what was she to do?

Astoria was ripped from her thoughts as she heard the front door slam open, and she continued to stare ahead as she heard the quick and familiar pace of boot steps traverse the floor.

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco demanded, bursting into their living room upon seeing her.

"Home," she replied shortly, hardly able to look at him. "Is there someplace else I should be?"

"I don't know, maybe at my FUCKING TRIAL?" he roared, throwing his hands up. "I've only been locked up in Azkaban for the last week if you haven't bothered noticing. I just assumed that my bloody girlfriend would care enough to show up!"

"Well obviously you got by without my council, as seems to be per usual, though let me see if I can guess what happened," Astoria countered, finally rising to her feet and facing him. "They, and by they I mean people so afraid of another rise in Dark rule that they have eyes everywhere looking for such activity, pushed forward your trial date as they were certain that they could lock you, the one that got away, up for good. They wanted to present to the court a file, I'm just assuming now that it was a file, containing evidence linking you to illicit activities that undermine the rule of the Ministry. Only when they presented such a file to the court there was absolutely nothing in it that linked you to anything. At all. And then when the three people who had actually read the whole file, once again I am just assuming, got called forward they somehow could not tell the court why they thought they had evidence against you in the first place. Almost as if that very tiny yet very important bit of information was somehow carefully and skillfully obliterated from their memories. Without such information the court was forced to drop any and all charges due to lack of evidence. Does that sound about right, or have I left something out of my theory?"

Astoria ended her speech by folding her arms across her chest, her expression stern as she let her words sink in. Draco's face immediately began to morph away from his intense anger as the realization took him. His mouth opened slightly as his eyes widened, and Astoria was able to read looks of understanding, impression, gratitude and shame before he cast his gaze away from her.

"You…you broke into the Ministry…altered those peoples' memories…stole whatever specific evidence they had…" he stuttered in relay, his usual unflinching resolve unable to suppress a slight shake to his voice.

"It helps that I work there, happen to be one of the best Obliviators they have, and my brother-in-law always has a base of Polyjuice Potion handy," she explained simply, turning away as she was unable to look at him any further.

"What…what did the file say?" he asked, and she thanked the heavens she had turned so he couldn't see the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I don't know, I Summoned any page that had your name on it and destroyed them before I read anything. I didn't…I didn't want to know what they said you had done for I feared I'd either know it to be true, or know it was a complete set up. And if the latter had been the case the only explanation I could come up with for your behavior was that you were having an affair, and I really don't know which one would have killed me more."

"Astoria," he called out to her, his voice pleading intently in a way she had never heard from him. "Sweetheart, you know I would never cheat on you…"

"I don't _know_ anything that you are or are not capable of!" she shouted, spinning around and sticking her tear-stricken face in his own. "A week ago I _knew_ nothing like this would ever happen, I _knew_ that you would never jeopardize our life like this!"

"I told you I hadn't done anything!" he replied back sneeringly. "Whatever they had on me was a complete setup!"

"So you're telling me that you have never done anything in your job that was illegal?" she demanded, finally pushing past the barriers she had allowed to be built. "You can honestly tell me that there is nothing you have knowingly done that could have put you in this situation, where in a blink of an eye we could lose everything?"

Draco instantly opened his mouth as if to rebut her accusation, but his voice seemed incapable of pushing through. It was like his vocal chords had realized before he had that he could not quickly and truthfully respond to her question. His momentary silence rang through their household, acting as the clearest answer possible.

"I just wanted us to have a good life," he admitted quietly. "I wanted us to have everything we could have ever desired. For you to have your dream house. For me to have enough power that no one would ever approach you and try to make you ashamed for loving me."

"And how the hell do you expect us to have that life if you're rotting away in prison?" she demanded shrewdly. "I never needed all of this! I was happy crammed into that tiny flat we had when we first lived together. All of these objects that surround us, that we wear, that we eat, aren't what make my life happy. In fact the only things that do are lying on that bloody table."

Astoria once again turned, unable to hold back another round of tears. Draco stood helplessly, hearing the sounds of her sobs but clueless of how to cure them. All he could do was switch his gaze to their coffee table. He instantly recognized the assortment of mementos, though he had no idea she had collected such things throughout their relationship. To anyone else it looked like rubbish. The pile of junk could not hold a candle to the monetary wealth of the jewels he had bought her, the exclusive clubs he had taken her to, the house that they stood in. Yet he too was taken back to every memory connected to the items, memories which spurned countless other seemingly usual but priceless recollections. And, for a moment, it hit him that had Astoria not saved him the happy memories he had now would be his last and would be all he had of the life he had been living.

"I can't do this anymore," Astoria proclaimed quietly, shaking Draco out of his daze.

"What?" he asked quickly, his voice weak with trepidation.

"I can't just stand by and wait for you to do something that ruins us, that gets you locked away for life. I can't be in a relationship filled with untold lies and questionable truths. I know that part of this is my fault for just standing by and letting it all happen ignorantly, but I am not going to do that anymore," she told firmly.

"Astoria, what are you saying?" he inquired fearfully, his grey eyes widening.

Astoria was silent for a moment as she figured out just what she meant. Her mother's words from last night echoed through her head, and once again she recognized the logic in the advice. Leaving him was the safest way to ensure she didn't get wrapped up in anything, turning away was the only surefire fix for not having to see him get locked up.

"Draco, I love you," she began, her voice trembling weakly as she finally decided on what she wanted to say. "But I can't keep living like this."

"Astoria!" Draco pleaded, still rooted to his spot despite every inch on his face looking as though he wanted to grab her so she couldn't leave.

"I refuse to live a life where I fear the person I share it with will do something that throws it all away! No matter what I've done in life I know I don't deserve that. As for you, and all the things you've done in the past…" Astoria slowed her tone, carefully choosing her next words.

"I don't care," she finished, causing Draco's fallen head to pop up in surprise. "I don't care what illegal things you've gotten away with but all of that ends now. Your misdeeds and my blind eye are through. And if you truly love me and respect me as your girlfriend then you'll throw that part of your life away and try and focus on what we have left."

Astoria stood strongly in front of him, staunchly holding her ground. She watched Draco's face once again transform, hardening up from his pleading expression into a cold and defensive look.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" he demanded, raising his eyebrows as he sneered chillingly.

"You call it whatever you want," she replied, though her knees began to shake in anxiousness at his reaction. "That's the position you have placed yourself in."

"Well what if I don't think it's any business of a girlfriend to place me into such a position, hmm?" he inquired, taking a menacing step forward until he was mere inches away. Astoria reflexively raised her left arm to push him away but he immediately snatched it in his hand. For a moment Astoria was fill with a fearful dread as she recalled how much stronger he was than her and how easily he could hurt her. That terrifying second stunned her and she could barely comprehend the meaning of his actions as he slowly let her arm slide from his grip until only her hand remained in his. Gingerly he altered his grip to where he held her last two fingers, casually inspecting the bare space between one of her knuckles and her pinky.

"That really is a role more left to a wife, don't you think?" he asked, lightly rubbing his thumb across her ring finger.

"Wh-what?" she asked, in complete shock over the turn of events.

"I just think a wife is in a much better position to handle her husband in such a situation, physically, spiritually, financially, emotionally, _legally_."

"Are you…are you proposing to me?" she inquired breathlessly, still utterly shaken. Draco's smirk instantly melted into a true smile, and he lovingly grabbed both her hands to gently hold.

"Astoria, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You have done so much for me, risked everything, and for the life of me I can't figure out why. And I am so sorry that I have failed you, hurt you, and put you through so much. I know that I am not the easiest person to love and that there have been so many unforgivable times when I haven't expressed the right sentiment or said the words that you deserve. But I love you more than anything on this earth and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. It is the biggest failing I have ever committed if I have acted in a way that ever made you question for a moment how much you mean to me, but I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make amends."

Astoria stood completely floored as she stared at the man in front of her. Just moments ago she had been certain that it was the end, and now he was asking to tie their lives together forever. Yet despite how often she had thought about this moment, all the instances where she had longed for him to say those exact words, she found herself incapable of saying anything. Her brain kept shooting out signs of warnings, paraphrasing her own fears and her mother's words about how she should keep away from him and how she shouldn't trust him. Terms like "empty gesture" and "evasion" swam through her mind, blocking her from her pre-formed response.

But when her eyes found his own she was met with a whole other set of problems. In them she could see nothing but love, sincerity, and the fearful vulnerability that grew every moment she remained silent. Those deep grey pools connected straight to her heart, conflicting with the reasonable arguments of her own brain and her mother's fears.

_Of course,_ she thought to herself,_ when have I ever listened to my brain or my mother when it came to Draco_?

"Are you telling me," she asked finally and slowly, "that if I agree to marry you, you'll stop doing anything illegal? That you'll get a job that's not going to get you thrown in jail? Is that what you mean?"

"I do," he replied, his small smirk returning. Astoria couldn't help herself, and she felt the first smile she had had in a week break out over her face.

"Then it's a deal."


End file.
